


Try That On For Size

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [4]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Implied abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Sayori tries on a piece of clothing in the dressing room. Monika observes.
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 7





	Try That On For Size

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 4 - Denim

“Do you have it on?”

“I do…”

Monika could hear the sounds of soft shuffling from behind the dressing room door. A clear sign that Sayori was feeling nervous. “Well, come out. I want to see.”

“It’s not good, Monika.” Sayori’s feet slowly approached the door, then backed away. “It’s too small.”

“But you promised you’d show me,” Monika said, pouting. “I want to see what you look like with it on.”

Sayori’s feet danced towards the door again. “And you promise you won’t laugh at me?”

“Of course now. Now, come out.” Monika peppered her tone of voice with a small hint of frustration that she knew would get Sayori to do as she wished. Slowly, the door creaked open, revealing a nervous, peached haired girl in a very sexy two piece denim outfit, complete with a crop top and a short denim skirt that hugged her waist. Sayori looked down to the floor, unwilling to make eye contact.

“See, it’s too tight,” she said shyly, twisting her fingers together. Monika took a step towards her, grabbing her by the small of her back, making the other girl gasp.

“It’s perfect,” Monika said, in a cheerful yet commanding voice. “We’ll buy it.”

Now, Sayori’s face was red both from the embarrassment of her outfit and from the embarrassment of liking the way Monika was touching her. “Of course you’d like it,” she said quietly, “you picked it.”

“Smart girl.” Monika let her hand travel a little lower, laughing lightly at the way it made Sayori gasp and flinch. She waited for a few seconds before pulling away. “Go put your regular clothes back on. You can wear that on our date tonight.”

Sayori nodded, spinning around quickly and closing the dressing room door behind her. Monika smirked as she heard the sound of denim quickly hitting the floor. It was almost laughable how easy it was to control Sayori’s will. There was almost no fun to it anymore, but she couldn’t deny how satisfying it was to see the girl squirm.


End file.
